Bohemian Rhapsody
Bohemian Rhapsody to piosenka wykonywana przez Vocal Adrenaline w finałowym odcinku "Journey" sezonu pierwszego. Jest śpiewana podczas 2010 Midwest Regional Championship. Jesse jest wokalistą prowadzącym. Podczas przedstawienia członkowie Vocal Adrenaline mają na sobie ubrania w kolorze czarnym i różowym. Kiedy Vocal Adrenaline wykonują piosenkę, Quinn jest w trakcie porodu. To jedna z kilku piosenek, które nie są skrócone w odcinku. Śpiewając "Bohemian Rhapsody", Vocal Adrenaline zapewniła sobie zwycięstwo podczas zawodów. Oryginalny Tekst i Tłumaczenie Vocal Adrenaline: Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? |''' Czy życie może być tak nierealne? '''Caught in a landslide no escape from reality | Nic nie zmienię, rzeczywistość mnie przytłacza Open your eyes look up to the skies and see | Otwórz oczy, spójrz, a dostrzeżesz prawdę Jesse: I'm just a poor boy (Vocal Adrenaline: Poor boy) I need no sympathy | Nie potrzebuje waszego współczucia Vocal Adrenaline: Because I'm easy come, easy go | Łatwe było życie, łatwo mogę je zakończyć Little high, Little low | Czasami bywałem na szczycie... Jesse z Vocal Adrenaline: Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter | Życie dalej się toczy, chociaż już nie Vocal Adrenaline: To me | Dla mnie Jesse: To me | Dla mnie Jesse (z Vocal Adrenaline): Mama, just killed a man | Mamo, właśnie nadszedł mój koniec Put a gun against his head | Pistolet Pulled my trigger, now he's dead | Jedno pociągnięcie i już mnie nie ma Mama, life had just begun | Mamo, życie właśnie się zaczyna But now I've gone and thrown it all away | Ale ja już swoje zmarnowałem (Mama, oooooh) didn't mean to make you cry | Mamo, nie chciałem twych łez If I'm not back again this time tomorrow ' | Jeśli to nasze ostatnie spotkanie '(Carry on, carry on) | Żyj dalej As if nothing really matters | Jakby nic się nie zdarzyło Too late, my time has come ''' | Cóż mój czas już nadszedł '''Sends shivers down my spine | Wyczuwam koniec Body's aching all the time | Moja ciało już tego nie zniesie Goodbye everybody I've got to go | Pożegnania nadszedł czas Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth | Muszę stawić czoła prawdzie Mama, (z dziewczynami z Vocal Adrenaline: oooooh) (Vocal Adrenaline: Anyway the wind blows) | Mamo, życie dalej się toczy I don't want to die | Nie chcę odchodzić (Vocal Adrenaline: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...) I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all '''| Ale czasami myślę jakby Wam było beze mnie... '''Jesse: I see a little silhouetto of a man | Widzę prawdziwą sylwetkę człowieka (z Vocal Adrenaline: Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the fandango? | Bufonie, zatańczysz dla nas? Vocal Adrenaline: Thunderbolts and lightning very very frightening me | Nie jestem nieśmiertelny Vocal Adrenaline (Dziewczęta): Galileo (Jesse: Galileo) | Jezusie Galileo (Jesse: Galileo) | Jezusie (z Jesse'm: Galileo Figaro) | Jezusie bez serca Vocal Adrenaline: Magnifico-o-o-o | Jakże wspaniały Jesse: I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me | Nie ma dla mnie prawdziwego uczucia Vocal Adrenaline: He's just a poor boy from a poor family | Życie mu się nie wiedzie Spare him his life from this monstrosity | Osczędźcie mu tych potwornośći Jesse: Easy come, easy go | Łatwe było życie, łatwo mogę je zakończyć Will you let me go | Ale czy mi pozwolicie? Vocal Adrenaline (Chłopcy): Bismillah! | W imię Boga! No - we will not let you go (Dziewczyny z Vocal Adrenaline: Let him go) | Nie damy Ci odejść, chociaż bardzo chcesz Bismillah! We will not let you go (Dziewczyny z Vocal Adrenaline: Let him go) | Nie damy Ci odejść, chociaż bardzo chcesz Bismillah! We will not let you go (Dziewczyny z Vocal Adrenaline: Let me go) | Nie damy Ci odejść, chociaż bardzo chcesz Will not let you go (Dziewczyny z Vocal Adrenaline: Let me go) '''| Nie damy Ci odejść, chociaż bardzo chcesz '''Never let you go (Dziewczyny z Vocal Adrenaline: Let me go) | Nie damy Ci odejść, chociaż bardzo chcesz Vocal Adrenaline: O-o-o-o-o No, no, no, no, no, no, no | Nie, nie, nie... Jesse: Oh mamma mia, mamma mia// Oh mamma mia, mamma mia Vocal Adrenaline: Mamma mia let me go | Na miłość boską pozwólcie mi odejść Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me | Sam diabeł mną włada, włada... Jesse: So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? | Naprawdę chcesz mnie znieważyc? So you think you can love me and leave me to die? | Miłość już się dla ciebie nie liczy? Oh baby, can't do this to me baby | Tak nie może być Just gotta get out | Muszę odejść Just gotta get right outta here... | Odejść jak najdalej skąd... (Vocal Adrenaline: Ooh yeah, ooh yeah) Nothing really matters, anyone can see | '''Wszyscy mówią nic się nie stało '''Nothing really matters | Ale nie ma już życia Nothing really matters, to me | Nie ma już życia dla mnie Jesse z Vocal Adrenaline: Anyway the wind blows | Życie dalej się toczy... Ciekawostki *Choreografia była dla tancerzy bardzo wymagająca. ( Jeden zwichnął kostkę, drugi wstrząsu mózgu, inny złamał palec, uderzył się poważnie w głowę.) Nawet aktor grający Jessego podczas próby został zraniony przez obcas od buta innej tancerki) i teraz ma bliznę(ok. 12,5 cm) na swoim bicepsie. *Jeden z tancerzy przypadkowo upuścił swoją partnerkę, co widać podczas oglądania wykonywania przez Vocal Adrenaline tej piosenki. *Jane Lynch (Sue ) uznała ten numer za najlepszy z pierwszej serii Glee. *Aktor grający Jesse'go nie umie grać na pianinie, jednak specjalnie dla tego odcinka nauczył się tego, aby uwiarygodnić występ. *Jak zdradza Rachel w odcinku "Nationals", to wykonanie ustanowiło "złoty standard" na zawodach dla chórów na wiele lat. *Jesse schudł prawie 5 kg podczas przedstawienia piosenki, co ujawnia w odcinku "Nationals" *To druga piosenka Queen, którą wykonali członkowie Vocal Adrenaline . Pierwsza to "Another One Bites The Dust" Galeria 509177 1281029840764 full.jpg Glee122-00695.jpg Bohemian-Rhapsody-jesse-st-james-13102306-400-225.gif Glee-best-performances-bohemian-raps1 500x333.jpg Imagwees.jpg Normal glee122 0404.jpg 2gleeconstipatedpianist1.png 200px-Portal-Bohemian Glee.jpg Pobrane.jpg 6 glee bohemian rhapsody.jpg Bohemian Rhapsody Jessie.png Filmy thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Vocal Adrenaline Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Jesse'go St. James'a Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane podczas Zawodów Regionalnych Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Journey